Terminal
by AP100
Summary: One-Shot. The story of the lost Void.


**A/N: I felt like writing this one-shot because I mainly keep A Cold Tale on the weekends.**

 **Terminal**

 _Loud House Multiverse- 2014_

With the Loud House's first short released, the Multiverse was still small and reclusive, with not many souls to be found. The Ultra Dimension was under construction, and the 4 builders of it were taking a break.

First up, we have Anti-Void. He had the appearance of an albino Lincoln, including red eyes. Despite looking like Lincoln, he and his siblings technically weren't versions of the white haired boy. They were independent cosmic beings. Anti-Void was a rather fun guy who lived for fairness, and he represents a blank canvas, something with room for creations. He wore a white shirt, black pants, and white shoes.

Next we have Void, the main man of the guardians. His appearance was rather weird. His skin was purple, and semi-liquid like slime. There was a glowing yellow portion in the middle of his head which could supposedly be his brain. He had purple eyes. He wore a purple shirt, blue pants, and yellow shoes. He represents creativity.

Third, we have Dark Void. His appearance is albino like Anti-Void and red eyes, except for the black hair. All of his clothing was black, and various parts of his skin and clothes were stained by blackout paint, a substance that he uses in his weapons. He represents inevitable erasing, and he is much more quite and self-isolated than the others.

That would normally be all you'd need to know about the Void family, but there was one more that nobody ever knew of. And she was sitting right there.

Her name was Terminal Void, and she was the strangest of them all. Her skin was semi-liquid like Voids, and had both purple and albino portions that would constantly swerve around and mix randomly. Her left eye was blue, and her right eye was yellow. Her hair was white and in a ponytail. She wore a black headband, a purple jumpsuit, and purple shoes.

She never really represented anything, because she seemed like a chaotic mix of all 3 attributes her brothers had. That may seem like an unfair judgement, but it was the absolute truth. She was a bit overly violent, but she had great potential with her outstanding powers.

Recently, the Void Siblings had been dealing with a little...problem.

* * *

Somewhere in a flat and empty land.

A few objects that looked like 3D illegible text started flashing, before a black portal opened up and out came a dark figure that flew threw the air.

This was a true version of Lincoln, but also the worst. He had pitch black skin that was made of a strange substance, and had red hair. He wore a red shirt and yellow pants. His shoes were sky blue, matching his eyes that had red pupils. His eyebrows were red too, and his teeth were strangely yellow. And at the very end of his hand, were blue fingertips that could create wires.

His name was of course Lincoln, but this was soon to change. He flew out of the portal and landed on the blank ground with a thud. He stood up and twisted his back to crack it. "Another blank slate? You got to be kidding me." It said in a glitched echoing voice.

"How am I supposed to live like this!?" He screamed before stomping the ground. When his foot landed, he heard something strange.

 _clink_

It sounded like something metal was under the ground. This Lincoln then injected the wires coming out of his hands into the landscape, and pulled up a large chunk, followed by throwing it to the side. Under the land that he dug up, he saw black chunks of some kind of strange material. When he reached for one, it felt exactly like his skin did.

This material was the same as the strange material his skin was, Dark Matter. It was the one and only effective weakness against Void's species. This Lincoln was not aware of what it was though, but his excavation of land triggered an alarm in the Ultra Dimension. The Void siblings had an alarm set to go off any time dark matter was uncovered.

As the strange Lincoln ducked behind the thrown chunk landscape, all 4 of them rushed in and began carefully removing it from the hole. They soon got all of it, but Terminal was standing there looking at the last piece. She felt a strange sensation, the proceeded to grab it, and begin crushing it in her hand. This caused it to start releasing dark lightning, which began shocking Terminal. She soon shattered it by her now even more stressed grip, and the dark dust created from it was absorbed into her body.

Normally for a member of her species, this would mean certain death, but due to her chaotic anatomy, she seemed to be able to absorb the power. After absorbing the dust, her body started emitting a dark purple aura around it.

The Lincoln noticed that she was alone, and was prepared to continue his big plan. The wires from his fingers were closing in on Terminal, but she was able to dodge it last second using a sense she had.

"I should've figured you'd be here you error." Terminal said. The other Lincoln got really mad.

"I am not an error, I'm somebody who was robbed of his rightful place.."

".. as the original Lincoln, blah blah, I know this already cause you don't shut up about it." Terminal interrupted. She then tried using her electric power, but it came out as dark electricity which harmed her hand. She had no choice but to stop from the pain.

Error then grew a devilish grin. "It seems you've become powerless. Oh well, time for you to die." He then lifted his hand and shot wires at Terminal, this time, they impaled her. The wires retracted as purple blood began spilling out. She then dropped to her knees.

"Enjoy the cruel land with no afterlife known as Erasure, just like I almost experienced." Normally, when Error did this, the victim would almost immediately evaporate into nothing and leave their soul behind for him to take a certain piece out of. Killing a Void would certainly give him a bigger version of said piece, but he did not anticipate what happened next.

Terminal slowly stood back up, and dark lightning was shooting violently out of her injury. She was shaking, and then the lightning completely covered her. Error then noticed that 2 bolts of dark lightning were holding down his feet, and when he tried teleporting, he simply remained there. The dark lightning finally calmed down, revealing Terminal once again.

Her body had now been healed, and her purple aura was now also being emitted from her eyes. She began charging the dark lightning in her fists again, this time unharmed. She then flew up to him, and punched him across the face, and releasing the bolts binding his feet. A purple portal opened behind him which he was sent through.

A second portal opened in the sky that he flew out of, only to be greeted by more punches, and then Terminal focused a full electric blast right on him, and sent him plummeting to the land. Upon landing, it was noticeable that blue blood was leaking out of various wounds. He opened one of his glitched portals and fled.

Terminal landed back on the ground, and thought about what would've happened had he not opened that portal. She would've killed him. This was strictly against her code of honor. Even if a criminal was two dangerous, they would be executed in a more appropriate way than violent mutilation. While in her mind she did the right thing, she didn't realize how many tragedies could've been avoided had she gone for the kill.

After realizing what she had done, she went back to the Ultra Dimension and went into the basement. She then proceeded to wrap herself in a giant containment cocoon that looked like a human heart for some odd reason. Terminal sealed herself away, never to be seen again. Her cocoon is set to release her if all of her brothers die, but she hopes that will never come. Dark Void soon found out this secret, and took the key to the basement and hid it.

All signs of her existence were hidden forever... or so they thought...

 _Ultra Dimension- Present Day_

There stood a Lincoln who seemed to be around 12 years old. He was dressed in an orange hoodie, black pants, and several accessories. He was leaned up against the wall where the locked basement was, not knowing what it was.

 _Remember me..._

"Hmm?" The Lincoln stopped leaning on the wall and looked at the basement door.

 _Come to me..._

 **A/N: Alright, that's Terminal ladies and gentlemen. Error Lincoln is a character owned by my best buddy MasterCaster, all the other characters are mine (at least partially in some cases), and I'll see you soon with the next A Cold Tale Chapter. AP100 out.  
**


End file.
